


Shadow Hunt: Lust

by DShadow101



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, Eventual Smut, F/F, Harem, Marking, Multi, Transformation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DShadow101/pseuds/DShadow101
Summary: REWRITING THE STORY AFTER A CHANGE OF PACESkias Drago, a 21 year old Huntress who graduated Beacon Academy, has noticed a strange phenomenon affecting humans everywhere in Remnant. Now curious to know what is going on, Sky sets out on a journey to find out the source of the strange event. Little does she know, that she is entering a dangerous quest filled with lust and corruption.Story takes place within MatrixNova's own RWBY fanfic, The Lust Reaper Universe.





	1. Skias Drago Character Profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character and Art made&owned by: Me

****

**Human form (With Eyepatch)**

****

**Human Form (Eye revealed)**

****

**Dragon form**

**Name:** Skias Drago (means Shadow Dragon in Greek)

**Family:** Helios Drago (Father) and Nova Drago (Mother)

**Gender:** Female (People sometimes mistake her as a male due to her deeper than normal voice and appearance)

**Age:** 21

**Height:** 6'3

**Nicknames:** Sky, the Shadow Saber  
  
**Kingdom:** Fable  
**  
Species/Creature of Fable (Fae):** Black Dragon  
**  
Weapon:** Lumino Drago and Titanium Drago (Dragon Armor)

**Occupation:** Huntress

**Team:** SBRE (Saber), Disbanded

**Bio:** Sky is a Creature of Fable or Fae for short, a species hidden from Remnant. Sky attended Beacon Academy as a first step of her species hoping to be reunited and welcomed back to Remnant, and graduated as a fully fledged Huntress. Now on her own, she lives a normal life in Mistral as one of its top Huntresses due to her excellent skills in combat and master swordsmanship.

Sky is also a unique individual, for she is a born Intersex, meaning she has traits from both a Male and Female. Sky has the upper torso and body of a male, while having the reproductive organ of a female.

**Personality:** Sky is a calm, cool, and collected person in general. She keeps her composure when in combat and pressuring events, and she loves her family and friends, seeking to protect them from any danger. Despite being a born Intersex, she accepts herself for who she is. Sky is also quite intelligent, and knows if a situation gets worse or a battle she cannot win, she'll retreat. She also knows how to use her opponents' skills and powers against themselves.

Sky sometimes puts on a bravado to trick her opponent in thinking she is cocky, but in truth allows Sky to make her opponent think she is not smart enough when in a certain situation.

****Powers and Abilities:**** Sky is an excellent swordsman, able to wield Lumino Drago with ease. Not only that, she possesses enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, and endurance, making her more powerful than a normal Human and Faunus. She also has HIGH pain tolerance, and is able to heal quickly due to being a Fae thanks to her magic.

****Semblance:**** Shadow Manipulation and Transformation. Sky’s Semblance allows her to control her shadow and others’ shadows with her will. Sky can turn the shadows into any form of weapon, and can also be used to create shadow clones that doesn’t disappear until Sky cancels her Semblance.

Sky can also become shadow herself, able to sneak pass her opponents undetected.

**Transformation:** Sky has the ability to transform into a massive Black Dragon. In this form she is able to move faster and use her Semblance to her full complexity and power.

**Silver Eyed Warrior Power:** Now implanted with a silver eye, Sky is able to use her right eye to either petrify and dissipate Grimm by shining a very bright light. Thanks to her being a Fae, her Silver Eye capabilities is far more enhanced than a normal Silver Eyed Warrior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RWBY is owned by: RT and Monty Oum  
> Story owned by: Me


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: CONTAINS INFO FROM RWBY VOL 6. IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED RWBY VOL 6, I HIGHLY RECOMMEND WATCHING IT FIRST BEFORE READING

Sky grunted as she jumped and landed on a clearing, with numerous Beowolves following after her and started circling their prey.

The Fae held Lumino Drago trightly in her two hands, watching closely for an attack. One of the Beowolves pounced, only for Sky to kill it by beheading the Grimm.

More attacked, Sky evading with ease. Sky then extended one hand, her shadow shooting out from under her, forming sharp tendrils that launched themselves and impaled the Beowolves.

The last few Beowolves pounced, but Sky redirected her hand and the tendrils impaled the last Grimm, their bodies dissipating into nothing.

Sky lowered her hand with a sigh, the tendrils returning back to her normal shadow, and she put Lumino Drago on her back again. The shattered moon shined above against the dark sky, brave souls who dare wander the night frolick in silence, but some more noisy than others.

The Fae then silently walked through the dark forest, and reached the camp where she was currently stationed. Its been a year since she graduated from Beacon Academy as a fully trained Huntress; a year since her team, team SBRE disbanded to lead their own lives.

Now at 21 years old, Sky has changed quite a bit since she graduated. For one thing, her right eye had an eye-patch over it, having lost her original eye to a Grimm before it was surgically replaced by another organic eye.

The reason why she wore an eye-patch wasn't because she didn't like her new eye, but to keep it a secret. For her right eye was from a willing donor who was a Silver Eyed Warrior like Ruby.

Sky did not know the donor for they wished to remain anonnymous, but Sky is thankful nonetheless.

Because of the reputation of Silver Eyed Warriors in Remnant's history, where they are said to have a special ability linked to their eyes, Sky hid her right eye to avoid being a potential target for Salem.

Ozpin told team SBRE the truth behind the Silver Eyed Warriors. For one thing, their eyes can either petrify Grimm or even kill them on sight.

Team SBRE was fascinated by the fact, and they now know that Ruby has the ability to do so. But Ruby was unaware of her heritage for the time being, and maybe she'll find out eventually.

Ozpin also told them that Salem is hunting down Silver Eyed Warriors so she can get more upper ground, and made team SBRE worry for Ruby's safety in the future.

Upon recovering from her surgery, Sky trained herself on how to use her new eye. After many months of training, Sky finally mastered on how to activate her Silver Eye.

The key was to think of protecting life itself, to protect your loved ones from any danger. Whenever Sky would be surrounded by many Grimm, that is the only time she'll use her Silver Eye.

Sky has only done it a few times during her work as a full licensed Huntress.

Sky was saddened by the fact of her team disbanding, but she understood that they eventually had to go their separate ways. The Fae sat on a log facing the burning fire, Sky only staring silently at the fire.

_"Well, that's the last of the Grimm taken care off. I'll collect my debt tomorrow and go home. Hopefully with no distractions."_ Sky thought to herself before she put out the fire with her magic, and the Fae retreated into her tent to sleep and rest.

\-----------------  
**The next day**

It was late morning, the sun shining above the sky with now clouds to be seen.

Sky got up early to go get her reward from her client. Everything went smoothly, without any distractions so far as she walked through the busy city of Mistral.

The Fae still got curious looks from any human and Faunus in sight, but she's used to it by now.

With another job done, Sky decided to go home. Finding a secluded spot within the forest near Haven Academy, the Fae shifted to her dragon form, and flew home.

Sky lived somewhere in Mistral, in a secluded area just a few miles from the nearest town. The Fae saw the familiar dirth path of her home, and she landed on the ground just in front of her house and shifted back to her human form.

The money she earned was about 1000 lien for slaying two hordes of Grimm that have been terrorizing a part of a city in Mistral, and it provided more than enough for Sky's daily resources.

Sky opened the front door of her house, removed her scarf and coat, hanging them on her coat rack, discarded Lumino Drago and let it lean on the wall just beside the door.

She removed Titanium Drago from her right fore arm, and she put on the small table beside her coat rack.

Her house was a fairly simple one. Two stories with one living room, a kitchen, two bathrooms, one for the first and upper floor, two bedrooms, and a storage room.

Sky went to sit on the long couch of her living room, picked up the tv remote from the coffee table, and turned on her 32 inched flat screen tv to listen to the latest news.

Needless to say, the news today was quite a shock to Sky. People randomly getting affected by strange black rose petals, and getting sexually aroused by just one small object.

Scientists are already trying research about the strange phenomenon, something that greatly concerned Sky.

_"This is quite unusual, on a whole nother level. How can this happen? More importantly, WHO CAN BE THE SOURCE??"_ Sky thought to herself as she turned off the tv.

"With this phenomenon happening, there's no doubt that no normal Human or Faunus can do this. But WHO can do such a thing like this??" Sky questioned herself. And then it hit her.

" **Salem**."

Ozpin has revealed to team SBRE a big secret about himself back in her years in Beacon, that a dark force seeks to destroy all of Humanity within Remnant. And that dark force, was Salem.

Long ago, before technology came to be, magic was bestowed upon the first humans that walked Remnant. Among those humans was a hero named Ozma, known for his bravery and selflessness.

Not just Ozma, but a young woman named Salem. But Salem didn't had a normal life. Her own father imprisoned her in a high tower, and many brave knights tried to rescue her in hopes in winning her hand in marriage.

But none were successful. Except for Ozma himself.  
Ozma was the only one that managed to rescue Salem, not of the desire to win her marriage, but because of his own selflessness to save the young maiden from her prison.

The two of them eventually fell in love, but things didn't go entirely to a happily ever after. Ozma fell ill and eventually died.  
Salem tried to revive him by praying to the god of light to ressurect Ozma, but the God declined her wish, vowing not to disrupt the cycle of life and death.

With her plan failing, Salem decided to go to the God of Darkness, the younger brother of the god of Light. The god of Darkness granted her wish without question, but the older god confronted his brother for disagreeing with what they had planned.

A battle nearly occurred, but the god of Light convinced his younger brother to return Ozma to the land of the dead. As punishment for trying to distrupt the circle of life, the gods bestowed immortality upon Salem.

This enabled Salem to not be killed in any way, and Salem was desperate to just die and meet her lover in the next world. But she couldn't.

Salem then decided to make humanity go against the gods themselves, and it led to the gods destroying all of Humanity in an instant, except for Salem.

Salem, now saddened by the fact of being the only human left in Remnant, decided to jump into the pool of darkness, hoping for it to remove the effects of her immortality.

But it did something far worse. Such an immortal being cannot be killed, and instead the pool of darkness gave birth to a being longing to destroy everything in her path.  
Ozma, now trapped in a white void, encountered the god of Light. The god informed Ozma of the tragic fate Remnant has experienced, and also the fate of Salem.

The god offered Ozma a chance to make things right, for if he wished to go back to the world of the living, he is tasked with making humanity worthy enough for the gods to return and live among them once again if they were to be summoned back using the relics.

Creation, Destruction, Choice, and Knowledge, the four gifts used to create humanity in the first place, has been transformed to physical relics. And if all four relics were gathered into one place, they will summon the two gods back in Remnant, to judge humanity's worth.

Ozma accepted the task, with the price of always reincarnating in a new body with similar personalities to his old self.

Ozma reunited with Salem, and the two decided to be the new gods for humans to worship and follow. They eventually had a family together, by having four beautiful daughters.

But things didn't stayed happy for long. Salem discovered Ozma's secret, and killed him on sight.

And thus begun the eternal battle between Ozma and Salem. With each reincarnation, Ozma tried his best to make humanity worthy of the gods.

Up until the present, Ozma now known as Ozpin, is still working hard to make humanity worthy, but it seems Salem is gaining ground over Ozpin with this new phenomenon she unleashed upon Remnant.

Team SBRE was in shock upon learning the whole truth, but they accepted it in time. They all felt pity for Ozma, having cursed to fight his former lover for centuries and centuries on end.

"This is not good. Not good at all. I must warn Ozpin about this." Sky spoke before she stopped herself. "No. Knowing Ozpin, I'm sure he'll figure something out. But for now, I need to investigate myself on what's going on with what Salem is planning to do."

"But where can I start? I don't even know where Salem's HQ would be. Wait..." Sky mumbled before getting up and going to her storage room, rummaging through numerous boxes carefully and finding a big map of Remnant.

She went to the living and laid down the map on the coffee table.

"Okay. If I were a dark immortal being where would I set up my HQ?" Sky mumbled as she looked over the entire map of Remnant. "Somewhere no one would ever dare venture or go to. But where?" Sky continued to scan her eyes over the map, before she stared at the strange continent above Vacuo.

It was strangely shaped like a dragon, and the colors of the continent ranged from yellow green gradiating to a dark blue green color.

Sky's eyes widened slightly at this. "No doubt about it. I might be wrong, but this is my best bet."

The Fae knows that she will be entering a dangerous territory. The continent is not yet explored, and geographers has stated that no one should ever set foot on the unknown continent because of their lack of knowledge.

"I have to risk it. Its the only way to find out if Salem is on the move."

Sky folded the map and hid it back in her storage room. The Fae knows that she is risking her life upon going on this mission, but she knows that if she doesn't make her own move, that humanity might come to an end if Salem continues to spread her strange phenomenon.

Sky decides that she'll go tomorrow first thing in the morning, and that she will train herself for the time being to prepare for her long journey towards the unknown continent.  
Picking up Lumino Drago and Titanium Drago from their resting stations, Sky went out and started to do her training exercises to prepare for the upcoming battles tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story inspired by MatrixNova's The Lust Reaper. RWBY owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth. Team SBRE owned by Me.


	3. Ch. 1 Journey to the Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featured art made and owned by: Me  
> Skias Drago Oc owned by: Me  
> RWBY characters all owned by: RT and Monty Oum

The next day, Sky prepared herself for a long journey. Getting out of the bathroom, freshly bathed, she wore her usual shirt and pants, along with her obi tie on her waist. Her right eye however was uncovered.

After a healthy breakfast, Sky went to her coat rack, putting on her coat, scarf, as well as gearing up Titanium Drago and Lumino Drago. Last but not least, putting on her eyepatch.

Sky sighed to herself, knowing that the journey she'll be taking would be extremely dangerous and risky. But she knows that she had to do it.

The Fae needed to find out the source of the recent phenomenon happening all over Remnant, and if Salem was really behind it, then she'll have to be extra careful to make it in and out alive.

_"IF I do manage to survive."_ Sky thought to herself.

She stepped out of her house before locking it, and Sky looked up. There were dark clouds in the distance, with the morning sun shining brightly for the time being.

It filled Sky with the sense of dread and danger, a small taste of what was to come. The calm before the storm it seems.

Gathering her courage, Sky shifted to her dragon form, and flew away towards the direction of the dark continent.  
\---------------

It took a few hours to reach the kingdom of Vacuo even in her dragon form. But there was still a lot of distance to cover. Sky then saw dark clouds ahead, and she can also see flashes of lightning and the loud roars of thunder.

Bracing herself, she propelled her large body into the dark clouds. Inside the clouds were extremely heavy rains, and very strong wind blasts.

Sky grunted as she flew through the impending storm, all the while avoiding the lightning strikes that appeared periodically.

_“This storm is tough, but I have to pull through this.”_ Sky thought to herself with determination while moving in a spiral pattern to avoid more lightning strikes.

With a big flap of her wings, Sky once again propelled herself through the dark clouds, and found herself in a clear dark violet sky filled with no clouds at all.

She looked down and saw numerous purple crystals ranging in size. From small ones to a massive statures. Not only that, she can see black pools everywhere, and from the pools emerged Grimm of all kinds.

Some of them are just walking around, minding their own business. Sky can also see some Nevermores in the sky flying all around.

_"This is it. The birth place of Grimm."_

Sky then landed on a clearing surrounded by the crystals, before shifting back to her human form an hiding behind a tall crystal. She peeked over and saw a HUGE dark

building, possibly Salem's palace; otherwise her base of operations.

“Looks like my hunch was right after all.” Sky mumbled, before hiding again when she saw a Beowolf turn its head to her direction. Sky then sat on the ground, now thinking what her next move will be.

“I could sneak pass the Grimm using my Semblance with no problem, then quietly investigate the place, and hopefully find the source and get out alive.”

Taking a deep breath, Sky used her Semblance to transform herself into shadow. Now pure black with no physical body, Sky moved swiftly on the ground.

She got passed the Grimm with no troubles at all, and eventually reached the entrance of the palace, before going under the giant doors.

Now inside, Sky shifted back to her human form, and looked around her surroundings.

The interior of the castle itself was gloomy, the dark colors giving off a sense of fear in the atmosphere. Even the yellow and red dim lights did not help with the fact that the palace was creepy.

Sky noticed that there was no one in sight, but she needed to know if anyone else was here besides her. Or even Salem.

Turning herself into shadow once more, Sky explored every room and corner of the entire palace. Even the throne/meeting room itself.

And there was no one in the palace. AT ALL.

Sky stayed within the throne room with a confused expression, all the while thinking of what she should do now because there was literally NO ONE IN THE PALACE.

But there was something that picked up Sky’s curiosity. Multiple scents of women, accompanied with the STRONG MUSK AND STENCH OF SEX.

_“I should’ve expected the smell to be strong. I’m in the location of the source for sure. BUT WHERE IS THE TRUE SOURCE ITSELF?”_

If the smell of sex lingers strongly within the rooms of the palace, then there must’ve been a lot of people here before they most likely left to go somewhere.

But the question is, WHERE?

_“Wait.”_ Sky thought to herself before she bumped a fist on a palm. _“Of course! Scent tracking. I’m so lucky that I have an excellent sense of smell. Okay just gotta follow their scents and just go from there.”_

Sky then started sniffing everywhere in the throne room, and the scents lead outside and away from the palace itself.

The Fae transformed into shadow again so she can safely go out of the castle and back to where she arrived in the first place, before she shifted to her dragon form and followed the scent trails.  
\---------------  
After hours and hours of flying and evading the thunderstorm again, Sky arrived above what seems to be a remote beach in the middle of nowhere.

Sky can see the bright blue ocean, and a big beach house just a few distance away from the shore, and the sun shining brightly in the blue sky. The beach was blocked by a thick forest down below.

This confused Sky even more than before.

_“They probably decided to go on vacation it seems. Better hide and see what’s going on.”_ Sky thought to herself before shifting in mid-air to her human form, but she retained her dragon wings that shrunk to fit her size.

The Fae found a secluded area to land on, before she tucked in her wings. Sky then slumped down against a tree while panting lightly, the strain of flying starting to catch up to her.

“I’ll rest for the time being. After that, find out the true source.”

Little does Sky know, that a small Seer Grimm was spying on her from behind one of the trees.  
\---------------  
Back in the Beach house, Glynda saw Sky through the Seer Grimm that spied on the Fae, and Glynda immediately informed Ruby through telepathy.

_“Mistress, it seems that an intruder has managed to find our location.”_

Ruby replied with a surprised tone. _“WHAT!? Are you serious Glynda?”_

"I am certain but she seems to be resting at the moment. What should we do mistress?? I have no idea who could this person be."

_"Stay calm Glynda. I'll inform our empress of this intrusion. Everyone, get dressed, we have an intruder."_  
\---------------

After a solid 30 minutes of just resting and eating her packed food to regain her energy, Sky stood back up and stretched her muscles.

The Fae let out a breath before shifting to shadow and traveled on the ground unnoticed. Once she was near the beach house, Sky shifted back to her human form and hid behind a bush.

Sky looked up from her couched position and saw a window. With her sharp eye sight, she could see a few people inside. Not just strangers however, but a few friends she knew back in Beacon.

She could see Nora, Pyrrha, and Yang, all in their gym clothing. Now this made Sky more confused than ever.

_“HOW IN THE WORLD OF REMNANT COULD THEY BE HERE?? I should’ve recognized their scents anywhere, but it seems they have changed if I didn’t figure out sooner of later.”_ Sky thought to herself as she lowered back down.

“Okay. What to do what to do? If they’re in that house, there’s no doubting that there’s more people inside besides them. But the big question is, WHO are the rest? I’ve followed their scents all the way here, and I can estimate that there are more than ten people inside. And if I didn’t recognize my old friends’ scents....” Sky winced as she clenched one fist.

The Fae then feared the worst case scenario. If Yang, Nora, and Pyrrha were here, then there’s no doubt that Ruby, Weiss, Blake, even Jaune and Ren might be there too. There was so many questions now running inside Sky’s mind.

_“How did they even get here?? Not only that... why would they even be here with Salem?? I NEED TO FIND OUT THE TRUTH.”_ Sky let out a sad sigh, before she grabbed something from inside her coat.

It was a glass mask, given to her as a gift from her teammates, so Sky would always remember them.

If her old friends are in the house, then she might as well hide her true identity to avoid getting caught or discovered. Putting the glass mask on, Sky stood up, and shifted to a shadow once more.

Carefully moving away from the bush, Sky moved along the wooden beach house.

What Sky doesn't know, that Pyrrha in her Grimm form, was hovering over the beach house, and saw her thanks to her enhanced eye-sight.

_"I see a moving shadow mistress. Should I open fire?"_ Pyrrha asked Ruby.

_"Shoot just one feather for now Pyrrha. And if the shadow moves away from the beach house, open fire immediately."_ Ruby replied.

_"As you wish mistress."_ Pyrrha then plucked one geather from her right wing and she threw it going towards Sky.

Thanks to her incredible reflexes, Sky evaded the feather as it made impact on the wooden floor, before she moved away from the beach house and on the sand.

"What was that!?" Sky thought to herself.

Pyrrha then continued her assault, throwing more feathers on the ground, with Sky evading swiftly. The feathers struck the sand instead, and Sky continued to evade more than came after before shifting back to her human form doing back flips to avoid more.

"You can stop now Pyrrha. Me and the harem are going outside now." Salem commanded, prompting Pyrrha to stop and fly back on the ground and standing in front of the Beach House.

Sky landed on her feet just in time to see Salem, Ruby, and Harem (except for Shirona, Koei, Stacy, and Jade it seems) coming out of the house, all of them giving a stern gaze at Sky. The Fae was a few feet away from the house itself, and Sky went to a fight stance, ready to defend herself.

Salem stared bluntly at the intruder, before she said to Ruby. "Have the Harem surround the intruder at once, and we'll interrogate once she is subdued."  
Ruby immediately passed on the message to the rest, and everyone in quick speed surrounded Sky in a circle. Summer, Nora, Yang, Blake, Weiss, and Glynda transformed to their Grimm forms, ready to attack, and Pyrrha landed just beside Summer, taking a fight stance as well.

Emerald, Coco, Velvet, the Malachite twins, Winter, Penny, Ciel, Neo, and Cinder all had their own weapons at the ready.

_"The intruder seems familiar mistress."_ Ruby said to Salem.

_**"Oh. Who could they be?"** _

_"If I can remember correctly, she's Skias Drago. She graduated from Beacon a year ago as a fully trained Huntress, and she was a close friend to my team and team JNPR."_

**_"Well, things just got a lot more interesting. How skilled is she little reaper?"_ **

_"Very powerful Salem. She's an expert in wielding that giant sword of hers, and combine it with her Semblance of controlling shadows, she is very formidable. She's not going down without a fight even if its against many opponents. Not only that, all of her senses are enhanced, for she is not a normal Faunus. Do you know of the Kingdom of Fable mistress?"_

**_"I do my little rose. It has been a long while since I saw a creature of Fable with my very own eyes. And she's powerful nonetheless."_ **

_"What should we do with Skias mistress?"_

**_"Subdue her and corrupt her once she's down. She will be an excellent addition for our side with her skills."_ **

Sky stayed silent as she eyed the women surrounding her. She recognized her old friends immediately despite their new forms. How they became what they are right now remains a mystery to the Fae.

_"Things just got a lot more complicated. I pray to Oum I can make out of this situation alive and without getting killed."_

"Salem!" Sky bravely shouted, prompting the harem to shout back in anger.

"How dare you call her name like that!?" they all shouted, but Salem silenced them immediately.

“Skias Drago, I applaude you for your skills of finding this place. No one has ever been to this location for a long time, and you are the first to set foot. Let me ask you this young’un, what are your motives for being here?” Salem sternly asked.

“I came here to investigate. People all over Remnant are being affected by a strange phenomenon. I had a hunch that it might be you, and I was right. And it seems you have corrupted the minds of my friends and foes alike.” Sky answered and gestured to the women surrounding her.

Salem chuckled. “I’m quite glad you noticed. Now, I have a proposition for you.”

Sky tensed up, but she listened carefully.

“You may join me with my quest of making Remnant my own dark kingdom. I promise you eternal safety and pleasure within my arms, just like the rest of my children surrounding you.” Salem said with a dark smirk.

Sky however, scoffed, and drew Lumino Drago, extending it to its full length and held it over her shoulders. **“LIKE HELL I WILL.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skias Drago Oc owned by: Me  
> RWBY characters all owned by: RT and Monty Oum  
> Story inspired by MatrixNova's RWBY Fanfic, The Lust Reaper


	4. Ch. 2 Fight for Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky fights for her life in order to escape from Salem and her corrupted friends and foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not a pro writer but I do my best  
> Art and Skias Drago Oc owned by: Me  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum  
> Also wanna give a thanks to MatrixNova for a bit of writing advice. :).  
> Story inspired my MatrixNova's The Lust Reaper

Sky kept her composure as she heard Salem's reply. "So be it. Fight and subdue her."

As soon as Salem said that command, the women surrounding Sky all lunged at once, all weapons ready to tear her. But the Fae was quicker.

She shifted to her shadow form and avoided a flurry of blades, claws, and punches, the impact causing a large amount of sand to erupt up in the air.

Sky moved away from the recovering attack and shifted back to her human form. Emerald stood back up and shot multiple bullets at Sky, the Fae defending herself as she used Lumino Drago's blade as a shield.

The bullets bounced right off the blade, and Sky ducked backwards to avoid a kick from Melanie's sharp heels and doing a backflip to avoid another shot from Velvet this time, using her Semblace to creata a transulecent Crescent Rose in sniper mode.

Penny then launched five of her blades at Sky, with the Fae defending herself by parrying the shorter blades with Lumino Drago before she jumped away from a fire blast from Cinder.

Sky skid to a stop, but she didn't caught Yang and Nora sneaking up and on her and Sky got coiled around by Yang and Nora, both Grimm hybrids smirking deviously at the Fae.

Sky dropped Lumino Drago as she felt the two Grimm serpents squeezed tighter, making Sky cringe as she felt her body compressed tighter.

"We got you now." Nora said gleefully.

"You're all wrapped up and there's no way out for you." Yang added as her forked tongue slithered out and licked Sky's face briefly.

Sky grunted and spoke in a choked tone. "You girls sure have changed since the last time I saw both of you. And into Grimm Hybrids of all things."

Both Grimm hybrids giggled at the comment.

"You should join us Sky. Its a lot better than trying to delay the inevitable and keep yourself away from our empress's grasp." Nora said cheerily.

"Say, you are quite hard at the torso. Not as soft as a woman of your age should be Sky." Yang mentioned as she gave an experimental squeeze, Sky grunting in return as she felt the slimy scales on her body.

"My answer to that is I'm not an ordinary woman mind you. And, would you mind not squeezing too hard? I swear I felt my organs move inside of me." Sky's voice became more choked and pitched as Nora and Yang did the exact opposite.

"We are not letting you go Sky. You might just be an excellent addition to the harem." Yang replied.

"Why hide your handsome face Sky? This mask don't really suit you to be honest here." Nora commented as she used one hand to remove the glass mask, before tossing it aside.

"There's that scarred handsome face we all know and love." Yang cooed as she licked Sky's face again, making the Fae try and lean her head away.

"My, you have changed quite a bit Sky." Blake's voice then spoke as she approached the trapped Fae, along with the others just smirking at Sky.

"That eye-patch wasn't there before." Weiss added.

"Okay, but just please don't electrocute the hell out of me. That would be my worst nightmare right now." Sky said in a sudden fearful tone.

"Did you say to electrocute you!?" Nora then shouted happily, but Yang had her eyes wide instead.

"Nora don-" Yang, Blake, and Weiss started but was cut off by Sky's strained voice. "Nora no, PLEASE DON'T ELECTROCUTE ME!"

"NORA YES!" And the Grimm hybrid did just that. Sparks started to emit from her body, before it spread all over. But Sky managed to shift to a shadow and escape, and Yang was the one that got electrocuted instead.

Sky moved fast as she grabbed Lumino Drago from the ground and appeared a few feet away from the lightning show, with Yang screaming bloody murder, while the others could only stare and cringed at the amount of electricity being produced by Nora.

"Ooh. That must be painful right now." Sky could only mumble in amusement as Nora finally stopped, with Yang still miraculously conscious and her hair burnt to a crisp while standing on end.

All the while Nora realizing what she did and could only giggle sheepishly before getting a hard upside punch to her head, making her whimper as she held her head as the two Grimm serpents separate themselves.

Sky however started laughing, and even slapped her leg a few times before immediately dodging to the side to avoid a bite attack from Yang, the Grimm hybrid glaring at her with sharp eyes.

The Fae jumped away, and blocked four feather blades from Pyrrha and Summer respectively using Lumino Drago's blade.

Penny launched one of her blades at Sky, the Fae not reacting fast enough and the sword plunged onto her left shoulder. But Sky didn't even react.

This surprised everyone, all except for Salem, who seemed more interested in Sky than ever before.

The Malachite twins then suddenly throw two glass spheres filled with a clear liquid and the spheres cracked once they landed on the ground in front of Sky.

The liquid spilled and spread on the sand, and then Cinder shouted "GET AWAY FROM SKY EVERYONE!" before she then threw a fire ball on the soaked sand in front of Sky, igniting the ground with fierce fire.

Turns out the liquid was actually gasoline, and the Harem watched in awe as the flames grew bigger.

Ruby then angrily shouted. "YOU IDIOTS! WE NEEDED HER ALIVE!"

This caused the Malachite twins and Cinder to shrink from Ruby's sharp glare, already regretting their plan for burning Sky.  
"Now now, no need to get angry at them Ruby." Sky's voice called out from the raging fire.

From within the fiery heat, a silhouette of a person appeared, before Sky swung her arm and the flames shrunk in size. Sky didn't even had a single scratch or burn on her body, but her clothes were completely burned, leaving her naked.

All except for her scarf, eyepatch and Titanium Drago still on her right fore arm, as well as the glass mask she had strapped to her waist using her magic.  
Her enemies all but blushed as they saw Sky's bare body, even Salem and Ruby.

As Sky said before to Yang, she was different, an Intersex, much like Ruby. But instead of having a boy's package, she has the upper, muscular torso of a male while having the sexual organ of a female.

Sky's upper torso was normal, a perfectly tanned body, but the same could not be said for her hips and legs downward.

The Fae had patches of fur on her shoulders and on the sides of her torso. Not only that, Sky had four scars, two each on the side of her stomach and chest, and a big one marked in between her chest and sternum.

(I know her right eye is golden but please just deal with it for the moment. X3.)

Sky was casually brushing off the remains of her coat, while everyone just stared.

Ruby felt her shaft harden at the sight of Sky's muscular physique, Weiss was striking a pose with a seductive smile and stare, Blake was purring seductively, and Yang lickedher lips with a smirk.

"That's another set of clothes gone, well except for my scarf which I'm happy is fireproof." Sky thought bitterly.

"I know that all of you are confused at the moment but just to shorten it, I'm a dragon and I'm fire proof period." Sky said casually before she took a battle stance once more, gripping tightly on Lumino Drago's handle.

Her muscular torso was also covered in a light layer of Nora's slime, and Sky wiggled her legs one by one to get rid of the remains of her pants. After that she shook her body to remove Nora's slime on herself.

Her waist and legs were all covered with dark fur, and her crotch was covered with a fur patch.

"Now I understand why you weren't so soft Sky." Yang said with a seductive chuckle. "You aren't some ordinary woman after all. You are RIPPED."

"You should simply join our side Sky. You'll find more benefits in life that you could ever ask for." Weiss added.

"On top of that, our empress always make sure we are all taken care off." Blake purred.

Sky simply hummed with a smirk. "As much as those conditions sound tempting, I will have to say no."

Her reply came in the form of Ruby shouting Blake and Yang's team attack, Bumblebee.

Her opponents scattered while Blake extended one of her Grimm tentacles towards Yang. Yang shifted back to her human form, and she grabbed the black appendage with her right hand, while activating Ember Celica on her arms.

Blake then swings Yang around to pick up momentum, with Yang preparing her left arm to punch. Weiss and Winter summoned glyphs to give a boost to the attack.

Sky tenses as Blake finally decides to swing Yang towards her, and Sky clenches her right hand hard into a tight fist.

Yang lets out a shout as she thrusted her left arm forward, and Sky intercepted with her own punch and shout.

Their fists collided, creating strong gusts of wind emitting from the sheer power and force of the impact. The harem braced themselves and held their grounds, even Ruby and Salem held one arm each to shield themselves from the blowing sand.Pyrrha and Summer had to land on the ground so they wouldn't be blown away.

Sky then moves quickly, retracting her fist and countering with a right roundhouse kick against Yang. The blonde yelled in pain as a clawed foot met her side, plummeting her towards Cinder, the Malachite twins, Neo, and Ciel.

The six women toppled over one another and rolled on the sand and ended just before the sea water reached the shore, resulting in a tangled ball of limbs and groans of pain.

Sky then grabbed Blake's grimm tentacle before the Nekomata/Beowolf managed to pull it back, and was instead pulled by Sky with her immense strenght.

Blake screamed and yelled in panic as Sky spun her around, before Sky eventually launched Blake towards Summer, Pyrrha, Velvet, Coco, Nora, and Penny.

It resulted in the same manner as Yang, and the seven women stopped rolling and skid to a stop just before the beach house.

Sky at this point was panting lightly, and she only stared as her opponents as they tried to untangle themselves and get back up.

Sky then noticed that she hasn't removed Penny's sword that was on her shoulder, and the Fae did just that.

The wound left by the sword bled for quite a bit, with blood still on the tip of the blade. But then, Sky's wound started to heal. Skin reattached itself, while blood returned inside, including the blood on the blade, as if time was reversing itself.

Salem's eyes widened at the display, clearly to be genuinely surprised to see another person have the same rapid healing as herself.

"Now we could really use someone like her on my side. Ozpin has acquired such a unique individual this time it seems." Salem thought to herself with a smirk that Ruby noticed, but the reaper kept silence for the time being.

The only opponents left still standing were Weiss, Winter, and Glynda, and Sky didn't notice on how Weiss and Winter focused on a certain summoning the entire time she was fighting Blake and Yang.

Sky then heard a loud clang, like metal hitting the ground, and the Fae's eyes widened upon seeing the summon done by the Schnee sisters.

There it was, a giant white knight holding a massive white sword. It stood more than twice as tall as a normal average human, and Sky can see Winter and Weiss smirking at her.

"Shit. That's the Arma Gigas that Weiss fought a long time ago. I can't continue fighting them at this rate. I'm in their territory and it will be easier for them to just subdue me here. I better retreat for the time being." Sky thought to herself before gripping Lumino Drago much tighter than before.

The giant Knight then launched itself forward, preparing its giant sword before it swung the giant weapon. Sky intercepted, and the two blades collided.

Thanks to her own immense strength, Sky held her ground against the giant knight, and sparks emitted from both of their blades on impact.

"I can't stay here for much longer, I have to figure out a way to escape. Well, seems its time to bring out the big guns." Sky thought to herself before retracting her sword and jumping back, far away from the Arma Gigas.

Quickly strapping Lumino Drago on her back, Sky then started to shift to her dragon form.

Her enemies could only stare as Sky grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger! Then, a massive grey paw landed in front of the knight, with numerous particles of sand rising up to the air, and everyone including Salem, as well as Shirona, Koei, Jade, and Stacy from the beach house looked up in horror to see a COLOSSAL black dragon.

It easily covered a wide range of the entire beach area, with Sky's tail measuring almost as long as the beach's entire length.

Sky growled loudly before she used her left paw to quickly squash the Arma Gigas, defeating it instantly. The other thirteen women all managed to stand back up and started to slowly back away in horror from the colossal beast.

All of them just stared at the dragon, with Sky glaring at them with her sharp eyes. Sky puffed out smoke through her nostrils before she shifted back to her human form.

Sky was panting even more at this point, and it seems that her enemies were taking a moment to calm down from their fear of such a giant creature.

Eventually, Salem and Ruby were the first to regain their composure, and Salem gave a stern glare at Sky.

"I'd love to stay and fight you all lovely ladies but I need to excuse myself now. I know this battle might be over, and next time, it won't be so easy." Sky said in a slightly tired tone as she then looked back at Salem with a stern gaze.

"Salem, I know that after this encounter, you will hunt me down. And I will be ready for it."

"Till next time, adieu." Sky said before tapping the ground three times with her right foot.

Instantly after, Sky fell into a hole that opened beneath her.

Her opponents just stood there, with expressions of horror and fear.

Salem and Ruby were now discussing about what they'll plan next after Sky discovered them and their intentions.

"Call everyone back to the beach house Ruby. We'll discuss our next move inside." Salem said before entering the house, with Ruby and the harem quickly following, and all of the Grimmified members all returning to their human forms.

However though, hints of fear were retained within their eyes.  
\---------  
The fun thing about having a Nemean Lion as a friend, is that you can learn earth magic. Sky has Alfajiri to thank for that ability. The dragon was currently running on all fours in a wide tunnel underground, leading to her Mistral home.

The tunnel was relatively dark, but thanks to being a dragon, Sky has perfect night vision.

"Once I get home I'll rest, and then think of my next move. I'm sure Salem is doing the same right now, and I gotta be extra careful for the coming days now." Sky thought to herself as she continued to run through the tunnel.

Eventually she opened a hole and jumped up, and she appeared in front of her house in Mistral. Sky let out a relieved sigh, now happy to be in the custody of her home.

It looked like it was just afternoon in Mistral, and Sky made her way inside her house.

The Fae sat down on her chair within the kitchen, with Lumino Drago and Titanium Drago in their resting stations, and her scarf on her coat rack.

Sky was covered in a light layer of sweat along with patches of dirt and sand, and the Fae planned to take a shower after resting.

Then she'll think of a plan to warn her friends and Ozpin of what she has discovered, hoping that Salem doesn't get ahead of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art and Skias Drago Oc owned by: Me  
> RWBY and all characters mentioned owned by: RT and Monty Oum
> 
> Once again, story inspired my MatrixNova's The Lust Reaper


End file.
